


It's Like A Heatwave

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Also a surprising amount of Martha and the Vandellas, F/M, I'm not dead!, Lucifer speaks without thinking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thats not something you can say a lot., The Devil irons his own clothes, There is no timeline! There is only Zuul!, hes not a savage, there is so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: Chloe is hot. Lucifer is also hot. Coincidence? A story in which we find a super complicated plot about two people banging during a heatwave that shouldn't even exist because it's technically winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm not dead and yes I know it's almost Christmas but I'm cold and horny and this was the result. 
> 
> The time line in here is pretty well fucked. 
> 
> Much like Chloe.
> 
> EDIT: Holy balls, this is 13,000 words long. I had no idea.

It was twelve forty a.m in Los Angeles and Chloe Decker was being baked alive.

Or at least that's how it felt.

With rolling blackouts across the city and temperatures hitting anywhere from The Sahara to Mount Doom, she could just picture tomorrows headlines. _Detective Decker; Triumphant Over Countless Foes, Dies In Sweltering Heat._

She wrinkled her nose and kicked at the covers. The A/C spluttered again in the corner of the room and for a moment she held out the brittle hope that the power was back on. The sudden silence told her a different story and she stifled a groan with the back of her hand.

All she wanted was sleep.

The air in the room was dry, almost constricting and it felt like she was being strangled.

What did a girl have to do around here to get a little relief? She pushed her head back into the damp pillow. At least she wasn't stuck in a remote cabin for three weeks like Trixie and Dan.

_Small mercies._

There was no getting around it. She would have murdered her ex-husband if he'd even so much as breathed in her direction right now.

A light breeze found it's way through the open window and she practically arched into its caress like a cat, whimpering forlornly when it vanished again. It was stifling, suffocating and all she wanted to do was peel off her clothes and sink into a cold bath.

But alas, heatwaves and water shortages came hand in hand. _Fuck the Governor and his mandatory water restrictions._

She supposed she could streak down to the community pool. Give some late night wanderer an eyeful.

Or hell, even the beach would do.

She caught herself seconds later, seriously considering stripping off and bolting outside as a viable option. Maze would be so proud of her. Her aforementioned roommate had seemed disgustingly unperturbed by the blanket of heat currently easing it's way across California. Something about this being a picnic compared to Hell, blah, blah, blah.

Lucifer was completely at ease too.

The only suggestion that he was feeling the heat had been the extra open buttons on the top of his shirt yesterday afternoon. As well as the rolled up shirt sleeves. That really hadn't helped her cool down in the slightest. Strong forearms and a white shirt did little to quell her newly risen-from-the-dead libido when he was around.

Maybe it had been the fact that she'd been so jealous when she thought he was sleeping with Ella.

Or the creeping feeling of possession when Dan had teased her that maybe it was something more than just sex.

Whatever had started these emotions rolling, they were coming out swinging now. All those repressed emotions and frustrated nights- when she'd refused herself the pleasure of thinking of him during her more... intimate moments.

It had been like a dam bursting.

_Ugh, don't think about water right now, dumb ass._

Logic screamed at her to keep her distance, keep the boundaries of friendship strong. But lately all he had to do was whisper in her ear, or press his fingers to her back and Logic was suddenly dry mouthed and speechless- left panting and winded on the floor of her subconscious wondering what the hell had just assaulted it.

It was like there was suddenly two of her.

Sensible Chloe, who wanted to treat Lucifer like she always had. As her sometimes annoying friend and partner. The well spoken, clever Detective side, who knew how to handle all the innuendo's that he could come up with, with practised ease.

But then, enter the being she'd named Heat Wave Chloe.

She was... _less_ adept at dealing with situations.

But 'lo and behold she was still firmly buckled into the drivers seat while Sensible screamed in the back. Whenever Lucifer was around, Sensible was promptly tied up and gagged while she giggled at his jokes and flirted back at him like a teenager.

Oh the utter shame of it all. Her hopes that he hadn't noticed her sudden brain tumour _-because that's the only reason she could possibly think of that had made her keep actual eye contact with him while she sucked on an ice pop yesterday-_ were obviously in vain because of course he'd picked up on her sudden change of attitude.

He'd upped his game with her and his usual advances plus a strange emotional maturity on his part made for a very charming guy.

As much as it pained her to admit it.

He was wickedly funny, something she hadn't really paid attention to before. He could assess a situation and have a joke ready before she'd even looked around a room- and lately, they'd all landed. She'd almost snorted water out of her nose on Monday in front of an entire forensic team, all because he'd pointed out that the examiner covering for Ella that day looked like Frank-n-Furter.

She'd choked back her laughter _\- 'Lucifer, there's a body here. Show some respect,'-_ and he'd simply curled his tongue under his teeth, pride shining in his eyes.

So yes, he was getting under her skin.

Leaning into another whisper of a breeze, she toyed with the idea of getting up and escaping to somewhere cool. A place with hard Italian marble floors and wide open windows with lots of cool air-

No! She scolded herself. That could only lead to a whole eternity of bad things.

Bad, naughty things... Like Lucifer in that white shirt, laid out before her like her own personal buffet.

Breath stuttering in her chest, Chloe sat up straight and winced when the sheets rubbed against her sensitive skin. She didn't have a clue if she was suddenly so responsive because of the heat or the sudden wave of arousal that was coursing it's way down her belly to her thighs but it was certainly- she clenched her legs together- _interesting._

The heat must be making her delirious, she decided as she swung her legs out of bed and went about finding the loosest, most unrestricted clothing she owned.

Holding up a scrap of fabric between her fingers, she quickly had to dismiss the idea of just wearing a bikini.

No, she might want to play a _bit_ hard to get.

  
-

  
She weaved her way through the sea of people filling the floor of Lux, wondering just how exactly they were all coping with the sickening heat. At least outside there was a little room to breathe but in here it was made ten times worse by the amount of bodies packed tightly together.

Not that anyone seemed to notice. She cast a sidelong glance at the couple practically dry humping against the railings- trying and failing not to imagine herself and Lucifer doing the very same thing.

She was here to cool down in his apartment. Not give in to those pesky feelings she'd been struck down with.

The club was bouncing, possibly more so than she'd ever seen before. Everyone wanted a piece of the man who called himself the Devil. They wanted him for money and favours and because he was basically walking sex.

So was it so bad of her to just want to _see_ him? Maybe she should have called ahead first though. She bit her bottom lip.

What if he was busy with one of his many fans?

As quickly as the thought entered her head, she pushed it away again and swallowed the jealousy that threatened to rise. It stuck in her throat, stubborn as always whenever he was nearby.

She'd had quite enough of feeling like the green-eyed monster in the past few days. Jealousy was exhausting, especially where Lucifer was concerned.

Besides- she checked her watch- one in the morning was still early by Lucifer's standards. Hopefully he didn't go on the prowl until much later in the evening and she could catch him before someone else did.

Not that she cared of course.

She forced her way through the throngs of people, feeling the heat rise the further she went. It was muggy and she felt disgusting, ducking and weaving, brushing past damp skin and hot bodies. If anything could make a person claustrophobic it would be this.

To her surprise, she was corralled before she even reached the elevator by none other than Maze- still dressed in leather and sweet Jesus how had she not passed out yet? Chloe voiced her question, shouting over the music.

"How the _hell_ are you wearing leather?"

Maze shrugged, flashing her a leering smirk as she steered Chloe in the direction of the bar. People seemed to move out of the way far more easily when she was shoulder to shoulder with Mazikeen, she noted.

"I could take it off if you want me to," she finally answered. Chloe's response died in her throat when she caught sight of Linda, perched happily on top of a barstool.

To say the Doctor was a little tipsy would be an understatement. "Linda! Hey," Chloe greeted her, fighting to stop herself from laughing while Linda's gaze barely focused on her.

When it finally did, she squinted a little until recognition washed over her face.

"Chloe!" Linda grinned, waving her glass in the air in a greeting and sloshing half of the liquid dangerously close to Maze- who simply stepped out of the way and let it splash over the floor instead.

Chloe's eyes widened and she finally let herself giggle. Linda seemed oblivious."It's so nice to see you here. Let me get you a drink! Marco makes the _best_ martini's," she twisted towards the direction of the bartender and Chloe gave Maze an amused look as she shook her head.

"Did you bring her here to get her blitzed or was that all on her?" she asked as Maze put a steadying hand on Linda's waist.

"She's dealing with some... stuff," Maze finished lamely, ignoring Chloe's look of confusion. "I figured since we can hardly take her to a therapist, a night of alcohol would loosen her up a little," she explained.

"Is it working?"

Maze opened her mouth to answer but was momentarily distracted, glaring daggers at a good looking man who was sidling up on Linda's left side. He took one look at the sour faced demon and scurried away. They both watched him go, Linda still blissfully unaware and downing yet another martini.

"Well, she turned me down for sex," Maze rolled her shoulders now that the 'threat' was taken care of. "So it was either a big bag of coke or this. It seems to have done the trick." Chloe could have sworn that her roommate actually looked at Linda with something akin to fondness in her eyes as she gestured for another two martini's.

This time, the good doctor managed to let one of them go and Maze pressed it into Chloe's hand.

"Please tell me you're joking about the cocaine," Chloe eyed her but Maze remained straight faced and tight lipped. Chloe shook it off, taking a dainty sip from the glass.

"Colour me surprised to see you here tonight Decker. I didn't think you knew how to have fun," she challenged, the glint in her eyes the only give away that she was teasing.

Her gaze trailed over Chloe, noting the quiet tension in the way she held herself that had nothing to do with this silly little heat wave. Everything about her screamed 'aroused'. The too short shorts that normally stayed in the back of her closet and the barely there tank top that left so little to the imagination. Now wasn't that an interesting ensemble?

Chloe was on the prowl for something a little more relieving than air conditioning, Maze observed lightly. It looked like a certain Devil was in for one Hell of a night.

Pun intended.

"You know, by the looks of that outfit," she cocked her head to the side, trailing her eyes over the long expanse of Chloe's legs. "You're just here for a ride on the Lucifer train."

Half choking on her drink- _because how the hell did she know that just from looking at her!?_ \- Chloe shifted uncomfortably under Mazikeen's searching gaze. She pretended to drink some more while she mulled over any answer that wouldn't be too much like desperate denial.

"Gross Maze," she scoffed at last and the demon fought off the urge to grin. "I just figured, you know," Chloe shrugged. "Swealtering heat, cool marble floors. It's a win-win. I don't think Lucifer will mind, right?"

"Oh no, he'll..." Maze searched for the right way to say that Lucifer would practically drool over the sight of his little pet Detective all dressed up with him in mind. "Be very _accommodating_ I'm sure."

Ignoring the smirk slowly curling over Maze's lips, Chloe took a long sip before talking again in some feeble attempt to stop her heart from pounding out of her chest. _Act casual Decker. Come on, you used to be an actress for Christ's sake._ "So uh... is he here?" she asked eventually, not meeting the ex-bartender's eyes.

She applauded herself for sounding so indifferent about it.

Linda snorted loudly, almost making Chloe jump. She'd forgotten about the half-trashed therapist sitting at the bar and well within earshot of this mortifying conversation. Even poleaxed, Linda was still the best therapist in California and a human lie-detector to boot.

" _Marble floors_ ," Linda finally scoffed, her giggling increasing when Maze began to laugh as well. It would have been precious, seeing them laughing together had it not been at her expense.

Chloe did not appreciate being mocked.

Her glower only seemed to make them laugh harder, Linda pulling in half-gulping breaths in a hiccuping laugh that found it's way directly to Maze's funny bone. Eventually, Linda swatted at Maze's arm, barely able to draw breath but seemingly desperate to tell her something. Maze leaned in, eager to hear whatever Linda had to say.

"In my professional opinion," she said, as straight faced as possible. "Miss Decker is horny for the Devil."

The two women folded into each other, laughing so hard that their eyes were beginning to tear up and they began attracting the attention of the people around them who were probably curious about the joke.

Chloe exhaled slowly through her nose, her mouth a thin line of embarrassment.

"I hope you know that you guys are assholes," she grunted, draining the rest of her martini while she waited for them to finish. "I'm just here to see my friend," she stressed, hoping that the colour of her cheeks wasn't giving her away any more than she already had.

Maze took a moment before she answered, needing time to recover from laughing so hard. Lucifer wasn't going to know what hit him when she finally did make it up to the top floor.

"Look, he was showering the last I checked in," she finally answered, crossing her arms and leaning back against the bar top. The little twitch in Chloe's fingers gave away the desired effect her words had.

Chloe tried to ignore the heat pooling in her belly at the thought of a naked, wet Lucifer somewhere in the building above her because if she let herself mull it over too much she wouldn't be responsible for any of her actions.

"He's probably picking out a suit by now though," Maze hummed, examining her nails casually. She could pull off uninterested far more easily than Chloe could and it irked her just a little too much. Maze finally returned her attention to the flustered Detective. " You know, I bet he'd be up for a little company."

"I'll bet," Chloe answered, the martini glass now empty. Hedging her bets and slipping off the stool, Maze brushed past Chloe. "Hold on, where are you going?"

Maze smirked. "To find the Brittanies of course. I mean, if you're only going to be there for the _marble floors_ then he could at least use some proper entertainment," she shrugged innocently, barely containing her glee when Chloe's expression faltered.

With that, she turned towards the crowd and counted to five in her head as she walked confidently in the direction that she'd last seen Brittany One. Five seconds was probably all she needed.

Sure enough, when she looked back, Chloe was gone and the demon couldn't help but laugh to herself.

Humans were just so easy to manipulate, and hey, her newest friend could use a little bit of fun in her life if she was honest.

It might just loosen her up for once.

And who knows? Maybe if Chloe was wiped out from orgasms she'd finally stop nagging Maze about the dishes.

  
-

  
When Chloe eventually reached the penthouse- having evicted a rather excited pair of ladies from the elevator before they could press the up button- she was hotter than ever and tense as could be, the nagging knot between her shoulder blades intensifying after practically running to beat the Brittanies to Lucifer's apartment.

There was no way she was going to stand by and let Maze send someone up here that wasn't her.

The doors slid open silently and music assaulted her ears.

It's safe to say she really wasn't expecting the sight that greeted her.

Lucifer had his back to her, standing in his living room in only a white shirt and black boxer-briefs, working over an ironing board of all things. She had no idea why the sight of him ironing surprised her. It's not like she thought that the suits came out freshly pressed by themselves... But he just looked so domestic.

He looked like he could be any other guy in that moment, instead of the panty-dropping hot mess that he actually was.

Bad Company blasted from the surround sound and he was casually singing along to it in that borderline angelic voice of his.

Now there was a Kodak moment if there ever was one.

_"Baby, when I think about you, I think about lo-ove..."_

Her gut twisted in delight as she stepped out of the elevator and let the doors shut behind her. Thankfully, Lucifer was far too engrossed in his singing and ironing to have heard her arrival and it afforded her a rare moment of observation that she didn't often get.

Lucifer was always 'on' and while he shared more of himself with her than he did anyone else, it was still nice to see him so unguarded. So relaxed. It was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen him do.

 _"I feel like makin' love,"_ Lucifer sang loudly and with his left hand, he pressed the steam button on the iron. It hissed in seemingly perfect time to the next line. _"I feel like making love to you."_

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

It sounded so unlike her. She blamed the martini and the heat. Lucifer spun on the spot, clearly surprised at the sudden intrusion. It made her feel a little better that he hadn't been expecting anyone.

He relaxed when he saw that it was her standing there, a sincere smile on her face. Such a welcome presence in his home when compared with all the other irritating visitors he'd been getting lately.

His hair hadn't been styled yet, still curled and messy from his earlier shower and his shirt hung from his shoulders, unbuttoned and contrasting starkly with the warm tanned skin of his chest.

_Goodbye sensible Chloe. I hardly knew ye._

Heat Wave Chloe was currently slamming on the accelerator, hitting zero to horny as fuck in under five seconds.

"Detective!" Lucifer said brightly, not in the least bit fazed at having been caught singing and ironing in his underwear. Let's be real, it was probably not the most embarrassing thing he'd ever been caught doing.

She waved at him in greeting, that familiar accent already soothing her alongside the coolness of the room.

His answering smile was so genuine that her stomach knotted. Forget butterflies. The fluttering in her stomach felt more like bats it was that strong.

"Were you enjoying the show?" he asked smoothly, setting the iron aside and making his way towards his personal wall of alcohol. She finally made her feet move, kicking off the light shoes she'd worn and letting the floor cool the soles of her feet.

She met him halfway, looking up at him from beneath those long eyelashes and taking the glass of wine he'd poured for her.

"Wow, I never would have taken you for a Bad Company sort of guy," she raised her eyebrows and Lucifer lifted his glass to clink with hers, eyes sparkling with amusement and something akin to anticipation at the thought of banter with her. "Thought you'd be above the humble seventies make-out song," she continued.

He scoffed. "No, no, _no_. Where on earth would I be today without them? Marvin Gaye, Bad Company, Barry White," he sounded off, taking a long pull of whiskey.

Chloe laughed and he seemed to revel in the sound of it. "Yeah well, as long as you don't mention Martha and the Vandellas, I think we can still get along pretty well," she pushed his shoulder playfully and he snorted.

"Hate to tell you this darling, but you're about a decade out. Heatwave came out in '65," he winked at her, tongue curling under his teeth in that way that made her blood turn to lava. Damn him.

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "Yeah, okay Mister Know it All," she tried her best to keep her tone even. "I was only a few years away from being right. Besides, I'm more of a Gladys Knight and the Pips sort of girl."

"Hmm," he raised his glass to his lips again. "Let me guess, Midnight Train to Georgia, 1974?" His expression was smug as she leaned in, as close as she would allow herself.

" _1973_ , dumb ass," she pulled back triumphantly, unable to keep the grin off of her face at having one upped him so quickly after he'd done it to her. Usually it took a few hours to even the score card. Lucifer looked at her in such an odd way that it began to send tingles to the back of her neck.

Before he could think, the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"What are you doing for the rest of eternity Detective?" he asked lowly, his question both confusing to her and seeming to surprise him all at the same time. He looked furious with himself for asking such a thing and as much as she wanted to know why, she let it go. Furrowing his brow, he quickly shook his head and downed the rest of his drink without saying anything else.

She watched his throat bob as he swallowed and tried her very best to keep her gaze north of those boxer-briefs that were leaving nothing to the imagination.

Not that she hadn't seen it all before.

Several times.

Sure, she'd lied to herself at the time and tried to force away the memory but there was no getting away from the fact. Of course she'd looked at him. She might be a professional but she wasn't made of _stone_. Especially not when he was standing there so confidently, all long and lean and statuesque. The way his smooth skin stretched over hard muscle, his hips narrowing into the V-shape that led down to his very impressive-

"Detective, hello!?" Lucifer waved a hand in front of her face and Chloe almost dropped her glass. He was looking at her, clearly both amused and worried by her complete lack of response. "You know love, I'm beginning to worry that the heat is getting to you."

Fighting away her blush, she drained her glass of wine and set it back onto the bar top.

"Why's that?" she managed.

His head cocked to one side, those big brown eyes of his looking intently at her face. "Well, for one, you actually came to my home on a work night - no paper work in sight- without me having to practically handcuff you and carry you here. That alone is a miracle-"

_Lucifer and handcuffs. Using handcuffs on Lucifer. Him using them on you- okay, move away from this before you pass out._

A warm lick of arousal stroked between her thighs and she bit her lip, hoping that he wouldn't notice the way she was trying to subtly ease the delicious ache his words had just inflicted.

"And second of all, you just took a drink from me and you haven't complained once about it," he gestured to the empty glass and she crossed her arms, leaning against the bar in what she hoped was an unamused way and not a 'I'm trying really hard not to look aroused right now' way.

"I drink," she argued and off his incredulous look, she begrudgingly amended, "Sometimes."

"Oh, I'm far from complaining Detective. I do enjoy seeing you loosen up a little bit," he held his hands up, backing away from her a bit. The opposite direction she'd wanted him to go really. "Like I said before, my door is always open for whatever you desire," he winked and turned away, thankfully missing the effect everything he did seemed to be having on her.

It appeared he was about to go back to his ironing and while he did, Chloe pondered the best way to broach the subject of why she was in his apartment in the first place.

' _Lets fuck_ ' seemed far too crass and didn't appeal to her at all.

But Lucifer was a straight forward kind of guy, right? She could probably just come right out and say it... Then again where was the fun in that? Where was the adventure?

Ugh, she probably should have done a little planning on her way over instead of focusing on the single minded train of thought that consisted mostly of what they'd be doing in his bed. Nothing about how to get him into bed.

She blamed the stifling heat.

His back was to her again as he lifted the iron, steam rising around him in curling motions. An invasive thought popped into her brain the moment she looked back at his half naked form. Now there was an interesting idea...

What would Maze tell you to do right now, she asked herself.

_Irrelevant. Maze would be wondering why you weren't already naked._

Swallowing, Chloe realised that she'd been quite for too long. "So are you heading out for the night?" she asked, quickly making her decision and getting on with her sudden - _insane_ \- plan. Tugging off her tank top, she prayed that he wouldn't turn around before she had time to strip completely.

This is _crazy. Insane. Mad._

But fuck, she wanted him.

"Well," he answered, still thankfully focused on his task. "I do still need to make myself known downstairs. Can't be an absentee owner again. I'll be right back up here as fast as I can though," he promised, unaware of what was going on behind him. If he had known then that ironing board would have been straight over the balcony as he ravished her on the floor.

"After all, I can hardly leave my guest unattended for the evening could I? What kind of host would I be?" he asked and she hummed a response.

"I don't want to get in the way of your plans," she padded towards him, eyeing those broad shoulders and long legs. The cool air in the room caressed her bare skin, her clothes now lying in a heap next to his piano. If there was one way to get his attention, then it was nudity. Although now she was actually half way across the room- with the looming possibility that he could turn around at any second- she was a little worried that it was too bold.

Then again... Lucifer liked bold. Thrived on brazeness. This was just the right way to get his attention.

Lucifer chuckled, a deep rich sound that vibrated from her tight nipples right down to her clit.

"Love, my plans always seem to change when you're around," he said warmly and she knew it didn't bother him that he spoke the truth.

"Hey, at least you're never bored," she bit her lip at just how not bored he was about to be. He would probably be pissed later on that he'd missed her little strip show but then again, maybe he'd be too worn out to remember.

"Hmm," he agreed. "And who knows darling? Perhaps one of these days you'll actually be up for a little rough and tumble with yours truly. We'll never have to be bored again," he smiled slyly to himself and she held back a laugh, her body buzzing over just how soon his words where going to come true.

She really hoped he wouldn't have a heart attack when he turned around.

Might put a bit of a dampener on things if she had to call an ambulance.

She'd crossed the space between them quickly, her hands hovering over his back now and for a moment she paused. Because this was it. Once he turned around and saw her fully nude self there would be no backing out of her decision. Lucifer hummed to himself obliviously and she felt her lips quirk into a smile.

He was such a dork.

A dork that turned her on like no-one else.

Finding that good old Decker courage that ran deep in her veins, she reminded herself that this was Lucifer she was dealing with. Their growing attraction, their relationship lately... it was all building to a breaking point anyway.

Why not get to choose when they gave into each other rather than let it happen when it was much too late?

With that thought in mine she lifted her hand and ran a line with her finger from the back of his shirt collar, down between his shoulder blades and right to the base of his spine. He straightened immediately, clearly surprised. He wasn't used to such intimate caresses from his usually well restrained partner.

"Um, detective?" he turned around at last and it took him the longest moment of his existence to ingest what he was actually seeing.

Chloe bit her lip and said nothing as he attempted to make his brain work.

The Detective- his _Chloe_ , was completely naked in front of him. Her clothes lay in a pile on the floor near his piano and it vaguely occurred to him that he'd been ironing his stupid fucking trousers while she'd been stripping off mere feet away.

Then he managed to pull his gaze to her.

Bouncy golden hair, like the poster girl for a glitzy shampoo commercial, that folded around her shoulders.

The long, tempting column of her neck that was just begging for his mouth to leave marks all over it. Her shoulders bare and so incredibly misleading in just how delicate they looked. Those curls of hers reached just above her breasts and he felt his gut twist with unbidden arousal.

Golden skin and pert little tits, with pink nipples that might as well have had _'Bite Me_ ' tattooed on each one. They were tightening in the cooler air of his apartment and he could just imagine warming them up with his mouth.

Flat stomach, that looked so soft that his fingers twitched by his sides in their eagerness to reach out and touch her.

Finally those long, glowing legs that led directly to a darker patch of neatly trimmed curls at the apex of her thighs. The simple sight had his cock standing to attention in what had to be record time even by his standards. The California heat wave hadn't bothered him until tonight because it was suddenly boiling in here, hot enough to make his vision swim.

He managed to force his gaze to her face at long last, seeing that delectable blush and shy gaze that pretty much turned him on even more than her brazen nakedness.

She was a powerhouse detective in a So-Cal blonde's body and he was just about ready to fall to his knees and worship her.

What was another deadly sin to him when it was done in her name?

Despite all the words he wanted to say, all he managed was a coarse, "Bloody _hell_ , Chloe."

He couldn't seem to manage to make his limbs work again and Chloe took pity on him after a few seconds of his open-mouthed appreciation of her body. As much as she was enjoying the way his eyes devoured her, she wanted him right now. No more waiting.

She was wired, desperate for his touch because the way he was looking at her was making her so wet that she wasn't sure she wouldn't come just from rubbing her thighs together.

Reaching out, she took the iron out of his hand and set it aside.

She laced her fingers through his and brought his hands forward until they rested on her waist. A shiver ran over her skin. She was so close to him- she heard the stuttering breath that he released when he first touched her. Felt the tremor that ran through him and she felt empowered by it.

Standing on her toes, she kissed him at long last.

Slow and deliberate, she teased his mouth until he finally seemed to come back to himself and kiss her back. Her breath left her in a loud gasp as his fingers tightened their hold on her waist and he bent lower so he could kiss her properly.

His lips were impossibly soft because _of course_ they were. They were as beautiful as the rest of him, full and pink and bowed perfectly. God, the man could make every model in America jealous. Her fingers scratched over the stubble of his cheek, tugging him impossibly close because he felt so solid and strong under her hands that the rest of her needed to feel him too.

Lucifer took the invitation willingly, purring like he'd been waiting for an eternity to feel her like this.

 _Had he_? He wondered to himself.

He pulled her fully against him, her breasts pressed firmly to his chest and the open seams of his shirt tickling her skin. His tongue was warm and wet as it swept her bottom lip, begging for more, wanting to taste her own.

How did you refuse a request like that?

One of his big hands slipped along her side until he could spread his fingers across the small of her back and his other, much to her surprise, went north to her face instead of south. He cupped her cheek much like she'd done to him and she felt him smile against her mouth.

Her insides jerked and her head span a little. Here was Lucifer Morningstar, the man who tried to seduce her at every turn and yet he was standing there, holding her naked body to his chest and was completely unable to kiss her because he was smiling so hard.

_Holy shit, was it possible to fall in love with someone in the space of six seconds?_

That thought jarred her out of her reverie.

The giggle at his actions was practically impossible to stop and suddenly they were forehead to forehead, with him looking at her like she was the most beautiful, alluring creation on earth. He was looking at her like no-one ever had before and it stirred something deep inside her.

Then Lucifer was kissing her again, oblivious to her strange inner musings and seemingly so content to just stand there and taste her that it was making her dizzy.

The stifling California heat seemed almost insignificant compared to what she was feeling right now, with his hands touching her bare skin and his breathing hitching nervously just as much as hers was.

"Lucifer," she breathed, nuzzling his nose with hers in her inability to move away from him. She never wanted to be not touching him again, firm, warm muscle moving under her palms and making her even more hot and bothered.

"Yes Chloe?" he asked, breath tickling her lips and the way he said her name tingling in her thighs.

"Take me to bed," she half asked, half ordered and Lucifer had no qualms about doing as he was told for once. He might be an argumentative ass sometimes but when faced with Chloe Decker asking him to carry her to his bed... He'd be a fool not to immediately obey.

Her hands quickly pushed his open shirt from his shoulders and it pooled at his feet. It was left there on the floor as his palms smoothed over her ass and he urged her upwards into his arms.

With a dainty little jump, she was completely wrapped around him.

Her legs circled his waist, arms around his neck and she couldn't stop kissing him as he carried her in the direction of his bed. She was really going through with this now. The one thing she'd always promised herself she would never ever do. But for some reason, the way his hands touched her skin, the burning need that rested just behind every kiss he gave her...

It made her feel so much better about her decision.

Her back hit the cold wall and she moaned obscenely, arching away from it only to meet the warmth of his chest in front of her.

His mouth moved to her throat, her jaw- that little spot behind her ear that made her toes curl when he nibbled it. His teeth tugged on her earlobe and she tried desperately to get a handle on herself but it was just no use.

Lucifer's hands were everywhere.

On her stomach, her hips, her ass. Cupping her breasts for the first time and flicking his thumbs lightly over her nipples to tease them even harder than they already were.

Her head dropped backwards to meet the wall, her thighs tightening around his hips and her heels digging into the back of his thighs in at attempt to bring him even closer than he was.

But her own hands weren't idle either, nails scraping red lines along the planes of his back- though she was ever careful to avoid his scars.

There must have been something erotic to him about the pain she caused with her possessive scratching because every time she dug her nails into his shoulders he jerked in her embrace, his breathing picking up speed and his mouth sucking harder on her skin. She really wasn't complaining- in fact it made her do it more.

Harsh panting was the only noise filling the room and it was only broken by her half-halting cry when his tongue lapped over her nipple.

His big hands pushed her breasts higher and closer together, making it easier for his mouth to reach them.

Oh _fucking hell_ , she managed to think through the haze of mindless pleasure.

Teeth and tongue scraped over her sensitive flesh while he massaged her and honestly she didn't think she could get any wetter right now. His clothed erection was pressing between her legs, his underwear wet where she was rubbing her clit against him with every little movement. He could feel the tempting, wicked heat of her through the flimsy material and his cock strained, desperate to be inside her.

But Lucifer was nothing if not thorough when he finally got something he wanted and this brazen little human in his arms deserved nothing but the utmost pleasure for as long as he could provide it; and he hadn't been lying to her when he'd mentioned his stamina all those months ago.

He could go all night and then some. For her he'd go as long as she wanted him too and he had every intention of absolutely exhausting her tonight, tomorrow- for the rest of her life. He had a sneaking suspicion that she knew it too.

She shuddered deliciously when he pressed himself forwards hard, parting her properly and grinding against her swollen clit. Her mouth dropped open, slack with pleasure and her eyes fluttered on the verge of closing.

He nipped a path along her jaw, one nipple rolling between the thumb and forefinger of his free hand.

Her fingers found their way under his boxers to cup his ass and he grinned fiendishly as she began to set a rhythm for him to move in. His little minx liked to be in control everywhere it seemed.

Her fingernails dug into him, leaving little crescent moons in his flawless skin and he found that he enjoyed the little sting of pain mixed with his pleasure. It was an unfamiliar feeling-one that only she could provide here on earth. No-one else had the power to really hurt him.

Oh and wasn't that just so exciting? The prospect of whips and chains and all those devilish things that he'd yet to introduce her too. He felt himself shudder, pre-cum mixing with her arousal on the front of his underwear.

For a brief moment he let her take control of how he moved, how he gave her what she needed.

The smooth material of his underwear, stretched over the hardness of his cock was the perfect friction against her wet folds. Her breathing was harsh in his ear, one hand on his ass and the other carding through his hair.

He gave her a few more seconds of control, just enough for her thighs to begin a gentle quiver and for her stomach muscles to begin to clench-

Before he pulled away as far as he could with her legs and arms still around him. She was pulling in air like she would never breathe again and he was pretty sure that the only reason he was still so composed was the aching, all encompassing need to bring her to her peak again and again.

But not against a wall in his living room. That was far too crass for his Chloe.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, her voice thick with need and her hips still moving sporadically in the ghost of the way they were before. Lucifer ducked back into her embrace but kept his lower body back so she couldn't rub herself on him again. He kissed her, teased her mouth until it was red and swollen much like her nipples.

He could get used to her looking like this.

"Why to tease you of course," he replied honestly and she probably would have been mad had he not ground against her again while he said it. How did he even have the willpower to tease right now, she wondered. Here she was all dewy and swooning because she'd been a few thrusts away from her first real orgasm in weeks and he was so restrained and-

He promptly cut off her line of thought when his tongue rasped over her nipple again and she shivered against him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he murmured against her lips, not sounding sorry at all. "I'm a bad, rude man."

Each word was punctuated by a kiss and she couldn't even attempt to feel anything other than lust as the hard expanse of his chest teased the peaks of her breasts. Well, maybe that nagging tug of affection was there as well because he was grinning into her neck as he lifted her away from the wall and it _might_ have drawn a giggle out of her at some point from there to his bed.

She hadn't been lying earlier when she'd thought of him as an adorable dork.

Her naked back hit the smooth silk sheets with less much force than she'd prepared for, Lucifer setting her down surprisingly gently.

It only took seconds until she was stretching back over the sheets to feel the cool of the material against her hyper-sensitive skin. Lucifer stood by the edge of the bed, surveying her like he was a tiger and she was some helpless little meal. He certainly had the grace and poise of a big cat, the way he stretched his arms above his head to showcase every long, lean muscle on his body.

Suddenly the coolness of the sheets were useless against the rapid pulse of heat in her belly.

How could he manage to do that?

He'd been too close before for her to really study closely and they seemed to be locked into some kind of staring match now.

He was achingly hard, both from rubbing against her earlier and from watching her now and she felt pride tingle in her extremities.

She'd done that to him- made him want her like she wanted him. Not that she'd had to put in a lot of effort because it was Lucifer but still. There was something about the way he gazed down at her that sent her inhibitions spiralling out of the window.

Maybe it was the flush making it's way over his cheeks or the way his hand clenched into a fist like he was holding himself back from touching her.

Whatever it was, she liked it.

Pulling her knees up slightly and making sure to keep his gaze, Chloe parted her legs for him. Feeling particularly brave when his eyes darkened and he huffed out a breathy noise of appreciation, she let one hand trail lightly over her stomach, revelling in the softness of her own skin and the heady anticipation of what was coming.

Her nipples tingled, the places that his stubble had scraped earlier beginning to burn.

Lucifer honestly looked like he wanted to pounce on her that very second but he showed some impressive restraint, instead allowing his eyes to follow the path of her hand until she cupped her own pussy gently.

She still gasped under the lightest of touches, so swollen and needy that even they were enough to send pulses of pleasure to her very core. Her mouth dropped open, eyes hooded.

"Oh Lucifer," she moaned softly, one of her fingers dipping inside teasingly and coming back out wet and shiny.

His throat bobbed hard as he swallowed, thumbs hooking into the sides of his underwear at long last and he pushed them down his legs to rid himself of them.

Chloe's body sang in rapturous appreciation at the sight of him.

She'd seen him naked before, yes. In fact, half of California had probably seen him in all of his glory, considering how much he stripped in public.

But she'd never seen him fully aroused like he was right now- with his cock just as impressive and mouthwatering as she'd imagined it to be. In fact, she was sure she'd never imagined it quite so enticing, even in her fantasies.

Preening under her hungry gaze, he wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft, giving himself one long smooth stroke in time to her own hand.

She dipped her finger deeper now, encouraged by his soft moan of her name.

Her hips moved to seek the source of friction and her thumb found her neglected clit just like it had a thousand times before tonight. It was never quite like this though. She'd never had the object of her fantasies touching himself mere feet away while he looked at her like he was going to eat her. It made for an intense experience.

Her body arched involuntarily at the thought of those clever lips of his replacing her fingers- how nice it would be to be touched by someone else for once.

He noticed her sudden interesting reaction.

"What were you just thinking about darling?" he asked softly, hoarsely, as though his voice was struggling to escape in the mounting pressure of the room. He knelt on the bed, moving forward until he was much closer than before.

One hand found it's way to rest on her knee and his other was still leisurely stroking his cock in time to her movements. She had no idea how he was focusing on so many things at once.

His thumb rubbed circles against her damp skin and she bit her lip, eyes closing when she pressed her thumb harder against herself and she could hardly contain her anticipation for when it would be him touching her instead.

"Your mouth," she answered breathily.

"All in good time love," Lucifer felt himself twitch at the very thought.

She felt his palm skim her, along the inside of her knee to her thigh until his fingers were brushing the back of her moving hand. She opened her eyes to see him watching her pleasure herself, like he was studying her so he could replay it back at a later date.

Lucifer was indeed watching her closely. The way her small hand dipped with each shallow thrust of her fingers, the spiral of her thumb in wide slow circles to almost tease herself.

Chloe felt his fingers brush her own and the proximity of their hands to each other triggered another copious flow of arousal to leave her. The little wet sounds her hand now made were enough to spur her lover into action.

He covered her hand with his, enjoying the delectable heat under his palm as he decided how to play with her.

After a few seconds of just feeling the rocking motions and listening to her breath hitching in her chest when she moved a certain way, he was confident that he could get her off with no trouble as all.

So he tugged her hand away from herself and urged her to wrap it around his cock instead. Chloe obliged, her palm slick and hot already. Her fingers curled around him firmly and he moved her in the rhythm he enjoyed until she picked it up and continued by herself.

His other hand grabbed her right wrist and dragged it down from where she'd been tugging gently at her nipple.

She was met with her own wetness again. He covered her hand with his and positioned their fingers until they were both able to slide cosily inside her at the same time. Chloe keened, breathless and needing to scream all at once and so full that it was almost too much for her to take.

With nothing but two of her own fingers and some smaller toys for so long, his hand alongside hers was almost too much.

But Lucifer didn't let up, even at her gasp. It was like he already knew that she could take it- could handle as much as he gave her and along that line of thought his thumb found it's way to her clit. He copied the motions he'd studied from her moments before and rubbed wide circles that had her panting in a matter of seconds. Having her hand around him, shaking imperceptibly as she stroked him in time to his guidance should have made him falter.

Especially when her thumb swept over his sensitive head and his hips jerked desperately, because the thought that it was Chloe's hand wrapped around him was making his head spin.

But he kept his hand steady for her, fingers lacing with hers inside those tight wet walls as he curled them upwards. "That's it Chloe, don't hold back," he muttered urgently, breathless and aching for her as he found her g-spot and rubbed harder.

Chloe cried out, her body shaking involuntarily and so, so close that she could barely focus on the fact that her other hand was still wrapped firmly around a panting Lucifer.

She'd never been particularly vocal during sex. The only time she could recall really making a lot of noise was when she'd tried out her very first vibrator- a silver bullet that had buzzed against her with such intensity that she'd almost hit the roof.

But even that had lost it's lustre after a few tries.

Right now though, she had the overwhelming urge to share her feelings about the rising tide of pleasure currently attempting to drown her.

"Yes! Fuck, _y-es, Lucifer_!" she sobbed out at last as he continued to curl his fingers with hers, her eyes shut tight and thighs shaking as a rush of cum drenched their hands. She came, hard and vivid and it was so much more delicious than just rolling over and ignoring her own needs.

Lucifer felt that creeping sensation of awe tugging in his chest as he watched her orgasm crest.

He watched as his usually serious partner fell to pieces with his fingers pumping away inside her. The perfect arch of her back, the way her shoulders pushed hard into the sheets on _his_ bed while she called _his_ name.

If there was another way to kill the Devil he didn't want to know about it.

She was simple, breathtaking divinity at it's finest and fuck he was going to shoot his load right there is she didn't stop stroking him- and while the thought of his cum painting her soft thighs was a delicious one, it was still much too early to do anything of the sort.

So he gently pulled her hand away from him and kissed the back of it before releasing her.

He removed their joined fingers from where he was still gently teasing her pussy, having kept them moving to drag out her orgasm as long as he possibly could.

Leaning over, he pressed a slanted kiss to the inside of her knee and glanced upwards to see her smiling lazily at him. He grinned back, hands smoothing over her parted legs like he wanted nothing more than to dive between them and go to town. He did of course- could hardly wait to taste her later on.

But she was still much too sensitive and he didn't want to push her too far when they still had the long darkness of the night laid out before them. The light sheen of sweat on her skin gave away that she was still far too hot as well.

Not that sex was the most efficient way to bring one's temperature down, he mused.

"You're being creepily quiet Lucifer," she finally said after a few moments of silence in which all he could do was look at her nude form on his bed. He smiled at her concern. Only she would be worried about him after he'd just given her possibly the best orgasm she'd ever had. Maybe that's why his chest ached whenever she was around.

"I'm simply revelling in the fact that I've just made my partner scream my name in pleasure," he smirked and she couldn't even bring herself to pretend to be annoyed because let's face it, she was as surprised at herself as he was.

She certainly hadn't expected to surprise him _naked_.

"Well, lets be fair. I never expected to be screaming 'Lucifer' either," she teased and something sultry in the way she said his name made him snap out of his staring.

He moved forward, between her parted legs until he hovered over her. "Let's get you screaming it again, shall we?"

Chloe's hands came up to stroke his cheeks, fingers curling around the back of his neck and rubbing through the short hairs there. The feeling of him above her kept her grounded in the wake of hitting the stratosphere and she was grateful for how solid he felt under her shaking hands.

He rested his weight on his forearms, nuzzling against her in a way that he would never even consider doing with someone else. But then, she wasn't just anyone was she? She was Chloe. Lying underneath him all soft and welcoming and feeling like she belonged with him, in this bed forever.

Dangerous thoughts, he mused but seemed increasingly unable to draw himself away from them.

"You're practically burning up love," he observed, concern lacing his tone and his mouth against her neck.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded, still half boneless from the force of her orgasm but just as unwilling as he was to move. She could spontaneously combust right now and she still doubted that her legs would work.

"Stay here," he ordered and suddenly he was gone from her embrace and her arms missed him more than she would ever admit.

She propped herself up, feeling like the bed was far too big without him in it.

The wait wasn't long though and in less than a minute he was back, a wet washcloth in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He set the water on the nightstand, climbing back onto the bed and kneeling between her legs again. Fresh waves of lust washed over her at the sight of his naked self, still hard

She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, pushing it away from her eyes and from where it was sticking to her forehead.

"Let it never be said that Lucifer Morningstar doesn't look after me," she hummed in heady delight when the cool cloth hit her chest. Oh that was just what she needed right now.

He barely gave her time to react before pulling her up to face him. His usually leering smirk was suddenly an embarrassed smile. He must have been out of his comfort zone, she realised. She doubted he'd ever really known his other bed mates to the extent he knew her.

She kissed the palm of his other hand and that seemed to instil more confidence in his movements.

He tenderly smoothed the cloth over each of her shoulders, along her slender arms and then focused his attention on the back of her neck. He twisted her hair up with one hand, lifting it out of the way as he worked and it was all she could do not to throw herself on him right there.

The look of concentration and genuine concern for her well being was so sweet that she briefly wondered if anyone had ever bothered to take care of him the same way. The thought that the answer was probably no caused an undeniable twinge of sorrow to sting in her chest.

She made a silent promise to return the gesture to him later, no matter how exhausted she was.

Lucifer hadn't seemed to notice her staring at him like he'd just given her the moon.

He was far more concerned with worshipping her body like it should be and he slowly dragged the washcloth down from her neck. Water clung to her skin, soothing the power of the heat for a moment. He focused his attention between the valley of her breasts and then briefly across each peak before he travelled further, down across her naval.

He met her gaze when he cupped his hand between her legs, dragging the washcloth over her.

The startling but welcome intimacy of the act definitely wasn't lost on her. She hadn't expected him to be so thoughtful of her needs and the pink blush that stained her cheeks made him kiss her again.

It was only when Chloe pushed at his shoulders did he finally pull away from her and realise that she wanted him to lie back against the pillows. At his questioning look, she smiled warmly- seductively.

"You're still hard," she murmured as though the answer was obvious, ghosting her lips across his as she followed him down.

She threw one leg across his hips and straddled him.

"Just making sure you're well taken care of," was his response, those talented hands coming to rest lightly on her waist. "We can't have my reputation being tarnished now can we?" he teased, cupping her breasts softly. He thumbed her nipples, pinched them to draw that heady noise that he liked from her throat.

Eventually his touch slunk lower and was once more focused on where she wanted him most. He slipped a long finger between her folds, revelling in how soaked she was for him. Chloe Decker could never again argue that he had no effect on her. It made him all the more proud to know that it was actually _him_ that had made her this way.

Shameless and dripping wet, writhing on his hand like she was an honest-to-fuck rodeo girl.

It wasn't his powers or his inherently irresistible charms that had drawn her towards him- because she'd resisted those from day one. Made them all but useless and caused him to actually work with what he had left of his personality. 

It was just plain old Lucifer that she wanted.

Was it strange that he suddenly wanted to write her name in the stars? Was that supposed to be the general feeling when you were the one being seduced for the first time in millennia, instead of the other way around?

How odd.

Lucifer drew himself away from those troubling thoughts and back to her, sliding a finger on either side of her clit and tugging softly. Her body gave him the perfect reaction, arching into his touch.

Chloe only realised he was successfully distracting her when she heard her own moan and his answering chuckle.

She tutted and rolled her eyes, swatting at his chest and moving away from his hand. As much as it pained her to do so- because _wow_.

"Would you at least try and behave?" she huffed, her mouth finding the hollow of his throat. That seemed to make him pay attention and he stopped trying to tempt her away from her task for a moment.

She licked and sucked her way across his neck, leaving at least one very prominent hickey- the mottled redness a stark contrast to his warm skin. Chloe was quite proud of that if she did say so herself. Hopefully it would serve as a 'Hands Off' sign to anyone stupid enough to come on to him after tonight.

"At least let me have a little fun," she teased, tweaking one of his nipples with her thumb and making him jerk sharply under her.

He snorted, choosing mock offence as his weapon.

"Does this mean up until now you haven't been having fun? Bloody hell, I'm _deeply_ hurt Detective."

He honest to God pouted at her and she simply couldn't resist the open temptation to bite his bottom lip and tug on it. There was no other way she'd have been able to deal with a pouting Lucifer in bed. Besides, he seemed to enjoy it.

He groaned in approval, kissing her, grip tightening and his fingers splaying out over her ass in a sly endeavour to tug her forward without her noticing.

She resisted him and he whined childishly.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Lucifer," she scolded, shimmying down his body even further. Had he always been this tall? There seemed to be so much more of him when he was stretched out horizontally.

At one point in her journey, his cock came to rest between the valley of her breasts and she paused in just the right place to keep him there. She made sure to pay extra attention to his stomach when it did, causing him to rub against her. It was enough to make him grit his teeth, her nipples brushing his warm skin and the head of his cock prodding her.

Her tongue dipped into his bellybutton before she began to lay a trail of kisses through the dark hairs leading down to where he was so eager for release.

She made sure to hold his hips in place, her breath hot on the dripping head of his cock. Chloe waited, counted to five in her head because she just couldn't resist one last little taunt.

His little desperate whimper drove her to action though.

He moaned her name and pressed his head back into the sheets when she flattened her tongue on the underside of him, dragging it upwards until she hit the head. She couldn't resist giving him a little kiss and she felt his laugh under the hand she'd kept on his stomach.

Unable to keep up the slow tease- what with him looking so utterly delicious- she finally ducked forward and took him into her mouth, watching his eyes flutter closed for a brief moment of surprised bliss before he managed to force them open again.

His darkening gaze met her teasing one as she sucked softly- experimentally- at first, letting her hand do most of the work lower on his shaft and making him yearn for more.

"Ooh you little tease," he drawled and she finally took him deeper, his palm stroking the back of her head and his lips curling upwards into a grin. He wasn't going to lie and say he'd never fantasised about having Chloe on her knees with his cock in her mouth. He just never imagined it would actually bloody happen.

There was no way he was going to miss a single second of this.

She took him inside again, hollowing her cheeks on the way back up and ignoring the urge to close her eyes. She kept the steady gaze she had with him, wanting him to know just who had control right this second.

The way he groaned, lips parting so his tongue could wet his bottom lip- he knew perfectly well who was in charge.

Chloe worked him hard, not letting up for even a second when she finally found a good rhythm.

Lucifer's hips could barely stay on the bed as he thrust upwards, greedy for more of that hot wet heat. Who could blame him? The Detective was a dream come true and his hand was fisted in her hair now just so he could keep making sure she was real.

She moaned when he pulled the blonde strands gently, the vibrations travelling the length of him and pouring gasoline on the fire already roaring in his belly.

"That's it darling," he sighed out exuberantly, his free hand cupping her cheek and his thumb rubbing circles on her. As much as the pleasure was telling him to throw his head back and enjoy the sensation, Lucifer couldn't pull his eyes away from what she was doing to him.

His breaths were shorter, sharper than before and he was in complete bliss.

The noises he was making were getting more and more desperate, his voice going up an octave as he whimpered and whined under the assault of her tongue.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was reminded that he definitely didn't want to come yet though. So he tugged on her hair gently when the pressure threatened to overwhelm him. "Chloe, love," he swallowed back a moan at the sight of himself disappearing into her mouth and reappearing slick and wet. His eyes threatened to roll back in his head.

_What had he been thinking again?_

It took him a moment to tear himself away from watching her lap teasingly at him.

_Oh, yeah._

"Chloe!" he tugged again, a little more urgent this time when he felt a worrying tightness in his groin that suggested he was about to blow. Hard. She hummed in question, still bobbing her head on him and dowsing him in flames.

She glanced up at last, slowing when she saw the burning request on his face.

She pulled back, releasing him with a gratifying wet pop and he sighed- relieved and disappointed all at the same time. He didn't know what he wanted more. To let her continue and to come between those pretty little lips of hers, or to take her at long last and finally make her his.

Unsurprisingly, the second option won- but he promised himself they'd revisit that first option later in the night.

Chloe, oblivious to Lucifer's inner argument with himself, couldn't resist one last lick before she left him alone. She curled her warm tongue around the head, caressing him and then pressed an open mouthed kiss to him before she finally sat back.

The look of desire that crossed his face was enough to spur her into action again because not touching him was almost painful. Lucifer was just beginning to catch his breath from the delightfully talented blowjob when she pitched her hips forward and slid herself down onto him.

There was a heady satisfaction to the way he filled her, slowly, fully, like none of those cheap toys she had at home could ever hope to do.

Her head rolled backwards sensually and he swore under his breath, pushing himself up onto his elbows to watch her sink down onto him inch by inch.

But even as slick and relaxed as she was from her first orgasm and the new pool of arousal that had gathered while she was going down on him, it wasn't exactly easy to take him inside all the way on her first try. She was woefully out of practice- all of her toys at home no-where near as thick around as he was.

As annoying as his inflated ego was sometimes, Chloe now had to admit that he sort of had a right to be so big headed.

She gasped in pain, nails scratching his abs when she was almost all the way down.

When her face scrunched up and that little ' _ow_ ' escaped her, Lucifer reached out to her and slowed her descent for a moment.

"Careful," he murmured fondly, his fingers ghosting down to gently tease her clit and chase away her hurt. He felt her muscles contract around him and his body screamed at him for friction- to move into her as quickly as he could. But he restrained himself, pulled on the leash of the beast roaring to take her in his chest. "Come now love," he urged, confident that she could take him all the way. "Just relax."

It took a moment of concentration and a long draw of breath from them both before she was seated fully in his lap and the beast seemed sated now instead of impatient- because he was finally where he'd always wanted to be.

Her eyes were closed, lips parted as she toed the line of pleasure and pain for the second time that night. She was worried that she could quickly become addicted to a feeling like this.

"My sweet little Detective," he purred, lips drawn into a pout. "How long has it been exactly since someone made you feel good?" he asked, sitting up further until his mouth could brush against her collarbone. He was careful to keep her still in his arms though.

Lip pulled between her teeth for a moment, she finally admitted, "Almost a year."

She left out the extra two months after her separation when she'd sworn off men for good. She sort of hoped he wouldn't pick up on the fact that she hadn't slept with anyone else in the entire time she'd known him but it was Lucifer.

 _Of course_ he picked up on it.

Hiding his smug grin, he sighed out a long ragged breath against her neck.

"Poor lamb," he whispered over her skin, raising goosebumps on her. "You've been neglected for far too long. It should be a crime to leave you wanting for a year. It's a bloody good thing you've got me here to make it all better, isn't it?" he grinned, nipping at her playfully.

She managed a laugh and grasped his shoulders when she did, feeling her stretching muscles protest when she tried to move for the first time. Lucifer felt the tremble in her thighs, the tension in her arms and held her in place when her little hiccuping gasp gave her away.

"Ah-" she squeezed her eyes shut, eager for the stretching sensation to pass so she could begin to move against him. The urge to see him come apart underneath her was making her impatient.

"Shh love, don't rush it," he soothed out of nowhere- the very picture of patience as his voice all but melted over her. She stilled in his embrace, more out of surprise that Lucifer could actually wait for something. Did he really have to insist on always surprising her? Her lips found his chin, the corner of his mouth, in short soft kisses.

"We have all night Chloe. Can't have you living like a nun under my watch," his arms encircled her waist and he bent his head to nuzzle at her breasts.

"Sister Chloe and Saint Lucifer," she snorted and he groaned at the very thought of corrupting her so easily. "I think I left my habit back in the monastery," she flashed him a cheeky smile and his shoulders shook with laughter at the very thought of what she was implying.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

_Oh. What she had no idea she was implying._

"Bloody hell," he chuckled and her arm wound around his neck to still him when he shifted too much underneath her. "That's a role-play for another day I'm afraid, Detective. My halo is in my other jacket."

Her eyes widened a little at his insinuation.

"Role playing a nun? No _way_." She looked like she wanted to be scandalised at the very thought but he was still buried inside her and he could feel the way her body reacted. He grunted softly when her inner muscles fluttered around his cock and he guessed that she was actually rather more partial to the idea than she let on.

Now there was an interesting thought...

You couldn't fool the Devil after all.

"Oh make no mistake love, we _will_ be revisiting that little slip of the tongue. In fact, give me twenty minutes and I'll write you an essay on all the wonderful things we're going to do to each other," he palmed her ass, tugging her forward gently to test the waters.

When she didn't protest or ask him to stop, he did it again. This time a little harder and he relished the feeling of her so tight around him. She gasped loudly and the sound was definitely not one of discomfort.

"If you think I'm letting you up from this bed for twenty minutes to do anything other than _me_ then you're out of your damn mind. The world could end for all I care right now," she moaned, her words slurring a little bit at the end.

The way he looked at her in that moment was almost reverent.

Eyelids heavy and the pleasure quickly overriding any lingering pain, Chloe took over from his guidance and gave an experimental roll of her hips. She rose off of him marginally before sinking back down. The moan that tore from her throat was so utterly sinful that he couldn't stop his hips from jerking by themselves.

The second their eyes met, it was like nothing could stop them.

Chloe bounced in his lap, one hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder to give herself leverage and with every thrust he pulled little frenzied gasps from her throat. Those tiny noises _-ugh-unh- uh-_ were encouraging him to make sounds of his own and their voices mixed together in the open space of the room until they weren't sure whose whimper was whose.

Lucifer was pretty sure he'd actually died and gone back to the Silver City at some point during the last hour.

There was no way this was actually happening-

She cried out his name like it was a prayer and Lucifer felt pleasure rocket through him from where they were joined.

She was so soft and hot in all the right places and the way she felt on his cock was phenomenal. He was actually surprised he'd held off his orgasm as long as he had, especially after sampling the wonders of her mouth earlier.

He had a sneaking feeling that his body was stubbornly holding out until his lover had come again. Sure, he could come now and be ready to go again in ten minutes... but for whatever reason he felt that Chloe deserved to hit that dazzling height at least twice before he did.

That delicious feeling when she'd clamped down on his fingers earlier was something he was eager to replicate on more sensitive areas of his body. He'd always thought _he_ was the walking heroin. The unshakeable addiction that people just couldn't kick. He'd been so wrong because now that he'd had a little taste of her pleasure, he was hooked.

So instead of letting her keep control of the pace- _she could have that next time, could tie him up if she so pleased, as punishment_ \- he flipped her over onto her back without warning and also without ever leaving the snug heat of her pussy.

She let out a surprised squeak as she hit the bed, followed by a throaty moan as her legs automatically came up to fold around his hips. She gripped his shoulders tight and he mumbled a soft apology for surprising her so suddenly.

When he'd made sure he hadn't hurt her in the abrupt change of position, he pulled her to him tightly, bit down on her shoulder and determinedly set about helping her reach that exquisite peak again.

Chloe could feel something coiling low in her groin, winding tighter and tighter until she was just about ready to snap.

Her arms were around him, holding him as close as she could get him and his lips found hers again a few seconds before she crashed like the waves against a rock. That deep pleasurable build that had been gaining momentum from the second he'd flipped her onto her back- the instant she'd felt his body cover hers- finally exploded.

Lucifer broke their kiss, swearing loudly at the tight sensation of her muscles bearing down on him.

Even in the throes of a powerful orgasm, somehow her body called for him, moulding against his in an attempt to keep him buried inside her and it sent him barrelling towards the edge of the same proverbial cliff she'd just leapt from.

But it was the low womanly call of his name from her lips that sent him over and soon he was jerking and shaking against her as he came. Chloe felt the warm splash of his cum inside her, whimpering and clutching him even closer as he panted coarsely against her lips.

It took them both several seconds to come back to themselves.

Shakily, he went to roll off of her but Chloe wasn't having any of that.

" _No_ ," was the whispered word in his ear. "Stay right there," she murmured headily, not wanting him to leave her just yet. Despite the fact that his cock was softening inside her, combined cum mingling on the sheets- he did as she asked. Instead of giving her space, he let her stroke his hair, nuzzle him and whisper sweet nothings as they lay together.

He'd never spent an afterglow _cuddling_ in his life. But for some reason he didn't seem to want to move away.

Maybe it was the way she was looking at him in that moment- like he was something precious to her. He sincerely hoped she could see that same sentiment mirrored on his own face.

Outside, lightning lit the night from somewhere behind the Los Angeles skyline and thunder followed not long after to give warning of the approaching storm.

Turning their heads towards the massive windows, he lay his cheek on hers and they watched together as the first drops of rain splattered against the window pane. For the first time in weeks it was a welcome sight to behold and in seconds there were rivulets of water cascading along the glass.

A cool breeze floated through the room, the gossamer curtains fluttering as though they were relieved at the sudden change in temperature as much as the inhabitants of the room were.

"Looks like the heat wave has finally broken," Chloe observed softly, fingers still teasing his silky hair mindlessly, simply enjoying the feeling of it sliding against her skin.

"I'll inform Martha and the rest of the Vandellas," he answered, lips brushing her cheek lightly.

Chloe shook her head, laughing. "You're such an ass."

He felt her free arm finally move, stroking sleepy circles on his back. "Oh, I know," he hummed in response, quite content now to let her fawn over him while he remained buried inside her. A minute more of her slick wetness and he would be ready to go again anyway. There was little point in not being here in her embrace for even a second- at least that's what he told himself.

He couldn't have pulled himself from her arms if the building had come down around him.

Together, they watched the rain fall in an exhausted silence.

Somewhere in the back of Lucifer's mind, that startling question arose again, desperate to be spoken.

_Was she free for the rest of eternity, by any chance?_

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness guys, I'm super sorry for neglecting the fandom but life is just being a raging bitch at the moment and I wish I could promise that this will be the start of more regular updates but I can't lie to your sexy little faces, so I won't say anything.
> 
> NOTE: Anyone from our Facebook group who may have read this, THIS is the story my mother was reading over my shoulder that prompted my horrified post about nipples and a lack of privacy.


End file.
